David
David is a camp counselor at Camp Campbell. Appearance David has a thin, lanky build, in addition to short, auburn hair and blue-green eyes. He wears a long-sleeved dark green Camp Campbell shirt with rolled-up sleeves with olive green shorts, along with white socks and brown shoes. Compared to Cameron Campbell, it can be seen he emulates the yellow bandanna and brown vest from him. He also wears a watch on his left wrist. Back when David was a camper, his hair was much more round. He wore a yellow shirt, a brown vest, olive shorts and white socks with light brown shoes. In "David Gets Hard," he briefly wears a campaign hat In "Camporee," It is shown that David's bandanna was his old Camp Campbell T-shirt In "The Order of the Sparrow," he wears an admittedly racist Native American costume. Personality David is shown to be extremely upbeat and happy-go-lucky and tries to put the positive spin on a situation....all of which deeply irritate Max and even his fellow co-counselor Gwen. He has a blind admiration for Cameron Campbell, to the point that he puts all his effort into trying to uphold the legacy of the camp to the best of his ability. Unlike Gwen, he doesn't swear (either because he dislikes it or because he spends a good portion of his time around the young campers). He's very energetic, often being shown skipping and making dramatic gestures. In "Scout's Dishonor," David even said he lays in bed awake in eager anticipation for the next day, rather than actually sleeping (though this could be an exaggeration considering he was seen sleeping in "Cult Camp"). His love of camping runs deep, and he is always happy and optimistic. His actions throughout each episode demonstrate how much he truly loves camp. In "Reigny Day," it has been shown that David can be quite inconsiderate in the face of obsession, as he was obsessed with obtaining the "Camp Counselor of the Year" reward from the Camp Critic Committee. Rudely ignoring his co-counselor, Gwen, who tried to inform him of the bad weather. Another such act being when Neil was briefly believed to be murdered, he sobbed saying, "There goes my award!" In the episode "The Order of the Sparrow", when Max asks him to give up, David replies that despite Max having a point about camping and how no one seems to care, he's still going to because as he quotes "somebody fucking has to." This shows that David isn't as naive as he seems and that his optimism is only matched by his determination, which in the end truly paid off. In "Jasper Dies at the End," David shared a negative outlook on camping, like Max: he was seen as a bad kid who despised camping, although he wasn't seen doing anything as bad as Max. After going with Jasper and Campbell to a hike in the woods, he was forced to use his own wits to find and save Jasper, which caused him to develop a love for camp after being awarded "best camper." In "Bonjour Bonquisha," it's revealed that after their initial meeting in "Romeo & Juliet II: Love Resurrected," David and Bonquisha began a relationship. However, Bonquisha ultimately broke things off. David spent days crying about it and even physically assaulted her new boyfriend after the campers fail to bring them back together. Gallery Trivia * Miles Luna, David's voice actor, has also voiced Jaune Arc from RWBY. Both characters play the guitar. Similar to David, not many are interested in hearing him play, and he has a tendency to be injured. In RWBY Season 4, Jaune even mentions his family went camping, a possible reference to the show. * David's name is possibly a reference to Camp David, the country retreat spot for the President of the United States. * David has a Tinder dating account, with his bio being the activities mentioned in the Camp Camp Song Song. * The bandanna he wears is actually his "Camp Campbell" shirt from his younger days as a Campbell camper. The words are printed on his back. * One of the running gags in the show is that David often gets injured, such as being run over by a bus/car or stabbed. * David has sworn once so far, near the end of the episode "The Order of the Sparrow". * In his younger days, he was actually very similar to Max, it could be implied that he believes that Max will turn out like him. * As a kid, David was called "Davey." * Mr. Campbell still addresses David as "Davey," as he did when David was a camper there himself despite now being a counselor. * David likes trail mix, as revealed in the episode "Anti-Social Network". * He is so far the only character who has cried the most all throughout the show. * In contrast to Gwen who owns about 3 gadgets in total, that being a laptop, an iPad and a cellphone, he only has his phone with him that were all seen charging in the background in the episode "Mind Freakers". ** He and Gwen watch "Rob Boss" in their spare time and finds it rather relaxing in the same episode. *Since he and Gwen share the same counselor cabin, he sleeps on the right side of the room, with a corkboard labeled "Memories" hanging on the wall as revealed in "Camporee", a mug that says "#1 Counselor", his drawer labeled "David" and "Knee High Socks" as revealed in "Mind Freakers", along with the "morning wood" that he sleeps with, and a chest labeled "David" next to a DIY Guitar Repair Kit as seen in "Cult Camp". References Category:Camp Campbell staff